endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortica River Midstream
The Cortica River Midstream, located in South America, is the fifth available location to explore in , and the first freshwater location in the series. It is home to a numerous amount of unique species not found anywhere else, some of them being Alligator Gars, Red Piranhas, Arapaimas, and Electric Eels. In-Game Description "The Cortica River is a medium-sized river that flows eastward from its source in northeastern Brazil. It merges with the Amazon at longitude 53° west, which then empties into the Atlantic. Its location means that the Cortica River's ecosystem is very similar to that of the Amazon. Even in Brazil, where the rivers are being actively developed, there are parts of the river basin that have never been explored. There was a sensation when ancient ruins were discovered there two or three years ago." Diving Locations The points from which the player can enter the water when starting a dive are: * Midstream (C4) * To River Upstream (C1) Midstream This is the first location from which the player can dive into the Cortica River. While this area is called the Midstream, the player cannot access a "downstream" area - if they try to proceed any further South, they receive the message that the current is too strong, and that it would be dangerous to keep going. Continuing to the North brings the player to the Perilous Waters area. Perilous Waters This section of the river (C3-D3) contains "dangerous" Red Piranhas. They are mainly a passive fish, and can be easily distracted if the player drops pellets of food for the fish as they swim through the area. Eastern Sandbank After swimming north through the piranha-filled waters, you will see an "island" ahead which is the Eastern Sandbank, one of two such places where you can go ashore. In the narrow channels to the north and south of these sandbanks, many Spectacled Caiman adults and young swim. Equip and use the pulsar, because the adults want to protect their young! Western Sandbank Very similar to the Eastern Sandbank, but a slightly different selection of animal life may appear here. The sandbanks are locations that may occur as photo requests, with photo requests for above and under water. Queen's Lake This area, south of the west end of the Western Sandbank, is originally blocked by a large logjam and debris. You need a special companion to unblock the mess to explore inside. Once there, you will find this tranquil lake mainly populated by Amazonian Manatees with the occasional Spectacled Caiman and small fish. A legendary creature will also appear there under certain conditions. Mangrove Maze This part of the map is a tangled mess of mangroves, featuring Arapaimas, Silver Arowanas and Electric Eels. There is no highly effective way to control the electric eels; the best one can do is to swim carefully around them. To River Upstream This comparatively barren area functions as the second point from which the player can enter the water, as well as the passage to the Cortica River Upstream (true to its name). The only residents of the area are some silver arowanas and tambaquis, as well as some zoom-mode life. Story Significance }}During the progression of the story (after the player leaves Iceberg Cavern and GG enters joins the team), GG will mention some information about the Amazon Basin to the player. This will open up the Cortica River as a dive location. Upon diving at the Cortica River Midstream, Hayako will inform the player of the dangerous creatures in the river. When the player gets through the midstream to the Upstream, they will find Spirit Falls, and the two frog statues that guard the entrance to King Amaru's Aqueduct. Hayako then relays the puzzle that reveals sequence to open the door to the Twilight Temple, which requires the use of the Multisensor. Once this is preformed successfully, the path to King Amaru's Aqueduct is opened, and with that the path to the Twilight Temple is clear. Inside the Sacred Chamber of the majestic temple lies one of the Okeanos Tablets, the one known as the Cortica Slate. When the tablet has been found, the player is told to return to the boat - but, before they can, a minor catastrophe strikes. Out of nowhere, the player hears the Song of Dragons, and on cue a very angry Spectacled Camian arrives through King Amaru's Aqueduct and attacks. Once the caiman has been pacified via use of the Pulsar, the source of the Song is discovered - a lost Antarctic Minke Whale, swimming outside of Spirit Falls. After all of this has occurred, the player is finally able to return to the boat without further incident and continue the story. }} Notes *The Cortica Midstream is the only map in the game that contains more than one resident dangerous species. **It is also the only map in the game to not contain any resident cetaceans or rideable animals. *Whenever the player dives in this area, the creatures they can see on the loading screens include Red Piranhas and Butterfly Peacock Bass. Gallery EO2PerilousWaters.jpg|Perilous Waters Eastern Sidebank.jpg|Eastern Sandbank Western Sandbank.jpg|Western Sandbank EO2QueensLake.jpg|Queen's Lake EO2MangroveMaze.jpg|Mangrove Maze Spirit Falls.jpg|Spirit Falls EO2AmarusAqueduct.jpg|King Amaru's Aqueduct Twilight temple 1.jpg|Twilight Temple EO2CorticaSacrificialWell.jpg|Sacrificial Well Sacred Chamber.JPG|Sacred Chamber EO2ForgeRuins2.jpg|Remnants of Forge Ruins EO2Tambaqui.jpg|Tambaqui Electric eel 1.jpg|Electric Eel Arapaima 2.jpg|Arapaima SpectacledCaiman.jpg|Spectacled Caimans Piraiba Catfish.png|Piraiba Catfish Cortica River Midstream (Raining).png|The preview screen for the Cortica River Midstream while it's raining. Category:Cortica River Category:Locations Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Locations in Blue World